


[Podfic] for you

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] purple rain [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: all of this and more is for youwith love, sincerity, and deepest caremy life with you i share-- prince, "for you"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] purple rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840540
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791911) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 



> Music: [End Titles Extended Version (Romeos Erbe)](https://filmmusic.io/song/3158-end-titles-extended-version-romeos-erbe-) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, Grin!  
> Also, apologies in advance for what can only be an abysmal accent for the few Spanish lines in this one. I do not actually _speak_ Spanish.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/for-you-eh6oc2)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-24/35637c03-8bf4-e14b-11e6-a5a980b8f5bf.mp3)


End file.
